


"Iris"

by DeviousBodminEngr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousBodminEngr/pseuds/DeviousBodminEngr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When everything is made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am..."<br/>The Doctor comes in to find that Clara had dedicated a song for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Iris"

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this song, plain as day... ❤️❤️❤️

Clara made a little moaning sound then searched the bed The Doctor but He was not to be found.

"Doctor?" Clara called from the warmth of the bed. No reply, that's odd. He must be out there...somewhere...

Clara sighed then threw the sheets of her, shivering when the cold air hit her,I wish The Doctor would of woke me, Clara stood up searching the room for her clothes, eventually she found them in the bathroom.

After a quick wash Clara got dressed into her clothes, only this tome she decided to raid out the doctor's wardrobe. Donning on some black/grey sweater which by the way is also holey, black trousers and black shoes.

Clara yawned walking back into Their room then realised how messy it was. Clothes were chucked everywhere with Chairman's fur littered on the floor. Clara sighed "Guess I'll surprise the Doctor by tidying his room" Clara started to grin at the thought.

He started to pick up clothes sorting them into piles, clean or dirty, after a while Clara started humming the tune to a song. "This would be perfect to sing to The Doctor" Clara said out loud not knowing that The Doctor was outside the room listening to Clara with amusement.

Clara picked up a toothbrush he found on the bedside table and used it as a mic.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

Clara started dancing with a broom he was using to sleep the floor with, pretending it was The Doctor and giggled to herself. Meanwhile The Doctor was peeking through the door spying on Clara.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you right now

Clara jumped up on the bed bursting into the chorus whilst chucking pieces of paper into the bin and dancing like a lunatic. The Doctor couldn't help a little chuckle whilst watching his cute Clara is.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Clara jumped down off the bed and started making it tucking the sheet corners into the bed. The Doctor was still watching Clara through the door, oh darling of course I know who you are, he thought to himself.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Clara grabbed the broom again and burst into the chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Clara then started to hum the instrumental part while putting The Doctor's clean clothes into his wardrobe. The Doctor wasn't sure he could keep watching without running in and hugging Clara.

Clara cut the instrumental short as it dragged on for ages, Clara had nearly finished tidy all that was left was to put The Doctor's dirty clothes in the wash.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

When Clara was finished he went and collapsed on The Doctor's bed laughing like a little kid. The Doctor couldn't keep from hugging his little Clara so slowly walked in and said "Nice song, and your right it is perfect to sing to me, darling".

Clara froze inshock then blushed a dark red and hid behind the covers curling into a ball, The Doctor heard me!

The Doctor crossed the room slowly inspecting how clean it is, then led down next to Clara and hugged him nuzzling is head "Its okay darling, you don't have to be embarrassed. That song told me a lot of your feelings and I love you even more" he said in a soothing voice while rubbing Clara's back.

Clara leaned into The Doctor feeling his heat then murmered "Really?"

"Really darling, I'm not lying" The Doctor replied chuckling.

Clara turned his head and stared into The Doctor eyes as he sang quietly "The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful stop me and steal my breath"

Clara looked a little shocked but pleased "Oh really darling well your eyes are better" Clara said kissing The Doctor's nose then his mouth.

The Doctor kissed him back then pulled away "Where did you go this morning?" Clara asked nuzzling into The Doctor shoulder

"I had something planned last night and I planned the coordinates today, I could have gone here to get you but you were fast asleep and you looked to peaceful and cute to disturb" The Doctor replied wrapping his arms round Clara pulling her closer.

Clara blushed a bit then replied "Oh ok, I love you Doctor...my clever boy" and moved to kiss him, The Doctor kissed him back wrapping his arms around Clara's waist pulling her closer. Clara wrapped his arms around The Doctor's neck one hand running through his hair.

After a while they stopped kissing to catch their breath then The Doctor put his forhead on to Clara's and said "I love you too my impossible girl"


End file.
